Charlie Crews Protection
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Crews protective of Reese and Ted, here's some one shots for them...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Life, however incredible it is. It's a shame that they cancelled the show, it had an amazing plot with the perfect actors.

…

Dani Reese was a bit amused by her partners' roommate, Ted Earley. While she waited for Crews to finish getting ready, she sat watching Ted fumble around the kitchen. He was nervous around her. According to Crews she intimidated Ted, and that amused and pleased her to no end. Apparently the glint gained in her eye was not unnoticed as Crews 'asked' her to 'play nice'. That had been five minutes ago and Ted had already dropped several things and knocked things over. Reese lips twitched into a smirk.

But then something dawned on her. She knew that Ted and Crews met in prison. Ted had served his time and with good behavior, had gotten out early. Crews hadn't been exonerated until three years after. Had they kept in touch? They must had, because Ted was living with Crews. But what would drive such a deep connection between the two? Maybe Crews was gay and they…were lovers? For some reason, Reese found herself frowning at this thought. Why was it that all the good men were taken or gay?

"Detective Reese?" Dani looks up and see's Ted holding out a glass of orange juice for her. She takes it despite not really liking fruit.

"Thanks Ted, you didn't have to." Reese says taking a sip anyway. Ted seemed to relax a little, apparently it was an offering of some sort.

"It's fine. Besides, Charlie's more likely to throw a fit if I didn't offer you some sort of drink." Ted chuckles to himself as if it's an inside joke. At Reese's questioning stare Ted explains.

"Prison doesn't have…uh…etiquette." Ted says. Reese nods in understanding. She forgot how hard it must be for Crews to adjust to 'civilian life'.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Reese asks. Ted gulps but nods his head.

"What did Crews do for you in prison? I mean, after he gets out, he says the first thing he did was find you." Reese asks. Ted seems to think it over before he sat down on the opposite side of her, so that they were facing each other.

"He protected me. In the yard, I was getting harassed by a couple guys. One happened to swing at me and Bam! Out of nowhere Charlie steps in front me, grabs the man's arm and twisted it with enough force to break it. Then two came at Charlie. I thought for sure they were going to kill him. Next thing I know, Charlie charges one of them, digs his finger into the guy's eye, before letting his stumble back and kicking him in the gut. The other guy charges Charlie, gets them down on the ground and just starts to wail on Charlie. The guy was huge! Charlie somehow hits him in the groin. Cheap, but effective. Charlie doesn't do anything else to him, which is surprising. The yard just watched one guy take on three of the strongest gang at Pelican Bay…It was the single most dumbest thing I have ever seen Charlie do" Ted says fondly.

"You made a brawl seem like I took on an army, Ted" Crews says quietly from the doorway. Ted snaps his gaze to his friends and shrugs sheepishly. Reese looks over her shoulder at him.

"Did you know who they were before or after you fought them off?" Reese couldn't help but ask. Crews stares at her for a moment before coming over and picking up a fruit from the bowl on the counter.

"I knew who they were before when I saw them messing with Ted. I definitely knew who they were after." Crews stated biting into an Asian pear. Ted looked away guiltily, as if it were his fault that Crews was sent to the infirmary.

"So, did you go around prison looking for people to help or did you go around looking for an excuse to fight?" Reese snips frowning. She hated how Crews always seemed to get into trouble, especially when it was his own fault. Crews raised an eyebrow at her, seeing right through her question to what she was really asking.

"I didn't go around picking fights. I merely wasn't about to watch while people were getting their ass handed to them. Not when in was other inmates and not the guards. To the inmates I was 'cop', to the guards, I was 'inmate'." Crews says sternly. Reese nodded her head.

"Anyway, we're going to be late. Let's go" Crews says heading for the door. Reese watched his back for a moment before she looked back at Ted.

"Are you two together?" Reese asks quietly. Ted spews his juice from shock and stares wide eyed at the detective.

"NO!" Ted answers half yelling. Reese beams at him before following her partner out the door.

…

Charlie ignores the stares and whispers he got as he sat down at his desk. He was tense, how could he not be? He was surrounded by cops. He was a cop though…it was a dilemma he was working on. Reese sat down at her desk, which was right in front of his. She seemed to glare at anyone who stared. Neither of them said anything as they started on paperwork.

After about thirty minutes, Charlie could hear people start to talk and this time, it wasn't just about him. It was about his partner, and he could tell that she heard them, but was trying her best to ignore them. To her credit, she was doing remarkable well. It wasn't her though, that was losing it.

"Yeah, I heard she got partnered with 'the killer cop' because of her last undercover, got addicted to drugs and alcohol." One cop says.

"Such a shame. I wonder how far she'll get with that on her record" Another says.

Crews tried ignoring them, really, he did. But when you had a beef with someone, you really should handle it the way you did in prison. You go up to them and confront them, not babble meaningless drama about them behind their back.

"I think they should just fire her alre-OW!"

"Crews!" Reese warned him. Charlie, however, seemed pleased with himself. It wasn't as if that orange was going to throw itself after all.

The guy that he threw it at glared at him, while Charlie stared at him coldly, daring the man to say something, even an objection as to the 'why'. The _jura_ knew why! Instead the man looked away from him.

"Crews!" Reese whispers harshly to him. He looks over at her, oh, she looks pissed at him.

"Why'd you do that'' Reese asks. Charlie shrugs, he was so not going to tell her. Something passed across her eyes before it was gone and she looked away from him. Charlie smiles before going back to the reports while the office goes back to their own task, but without the useless chatter now.

..


	2. the effects of getting shot

No one had actually thought about it. They knew he had them, the scars and mental wounds done to an innocent man who was set up. Cops didn't belong in prison, and Charlie was a cop through and through. But now, as the paramedics cut off his expensive dress shirt, it became very clear just how much damage was done to this man.

Dani Reese had already seen his scars. He had already told her how he got them, and the tattoos. The circular burn rings that trailed up and down his inner bicep were from cigarettes being pushed into his skin. The many small pink scars were form being cut or shanked. Charlie even had other burn scars from being electrocuted. On his back he had several lash marks from where he said a guard had used an extension cord. Of course, there were stories but any involving guards just seemed to piss Charlie off so much that he'd go silent and try to change the subject. Charlie had several tattoos. Most, you could tell, he was being held down for. Like 'jura' or 'killer cop'. But there were three that he got when he got out, his previous serial number as a cop, his prison number, and a cross that represented his morning for his best friend and his family that were murdered.

So because she had already seen him without his clothes being used as armor, she was more focused on if her partner was going to be okay. He had covered her, using himself as a shield as their suspect went to shoot her. Of course, the suspect was dead now. You don't draw on one of them and think you can get away with it. He had been with it only a few minutes ago but even as Tidwell applied pressure, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Do you know if he has any allergies to medication?" one of the medics asks. Tidwell shook his head no, he didn't know.

"No, he doesn't. His blood typed B neg." Reece answers instead. She can feel eyes on her.

"Thanks, we'll hook him up as soon as we can get him loaded. We got to move fast so if you're coming with us you better get moving. Reese nodded, not even looking at Tidwell for permission.

Crews blinked his eyes open for a few seconds as they loaded him. All he could make out were two people standing over him, causing him to react.

"Woah, Crews, your safe, its okay" He heard Reese speak. He looked to where he heard her, even as the medics restrained him.

"Hey Reese" Crews says smiling, as if he hadn't been shot.

"Hey Crews" Reese says smiling back.

Crews drifted back into the darkness. The medics sighed in relief, for a guy on the verge of death he was pretty strong.

…

"So he'll be okay?" Reese double checked. The doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He'll need to rest to recover though." The doc said. Reese nods in understanding.

…

"He said you need to rest Crews!" Reese objected pushing him back to his side of his bed. Crews was smiling.

"I'm in bed, and I am resting." Crews says as he inches closer. Reese raises an eyebrow at him, watching him stalk closer to her. She caves after a few seconds, lowering just slightly. And like a lion waiting for his prey to show weakness, he reacted. His kiss was dominating but gentle, something no man has ever been able to give her.

Only Charlie Crews could make her feel like he belonged to her without feeling owned…


End file.
